


Butters' New Sister

by PerkyGoth14



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stotch family adopts a little girl named Jelly and Butters is left with the responsibility as a big brother. He is very nervous about the experience, but luckily for him, his new sister seems to love him very much and protects him just as much as he's supposed to. Will Butters be able to be a good big brother for his parents' expectations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butters' New Sister

It was a normal Sunday in the Stotch family house, nothing seemed to be going wrong. Butters was singing to himself as he was playing with his toys like a normal kid unlike many other kids in South Park. He was one of the only kids there who acted like a normal kid. There was a knock on his bedroom door and his mother just walked in.

"Butters, your father and I have a surprise for you," Linda replied with a smile. "We hope you'll really like it."

"Yes, son, we think it'll really be accepting for our family to have it." Stephen added.

"Huh?" Butters looked back to his parents. "What're you talking about, Mom and Dad?"

"Well, we noticed that you seemed lonely lately since you're an only child," Stephen explained. "So, your mother and I did some paperwork, and we have adopted a little girl."

"Wh-What!?" Butters sounded scared. "Why didn't you tell me first?"

"Butters, don't shout, adopting a child is a very special thing in a dysfunctional household like this!" Stephen scolded. "I hope you aren't going to act like this with your new sister, you need to set a good example for her or you're grounded!"

"Yes, sir..." Butters said softly.

"Also, she'll need a place to sleep, so you're moving down into the basement." Linda added.

Butters didn't like the sound of that. "How come I have to sleep in the basement!?"

"That's enough backtalk, Butters, now come on!" Stephen had it with Butters's attitude lately. "Your little sister is downstairs right now and expecting to meet you."

Butters shrugged and went downstairs with his parents. They went down to the living room and down on the couch was a little girl who appeared to be the size and age of a Kindergartner. Butters looked around, then saw the little girl. She had short brown hair with an orange hair bow in it, a raggy purple dress, and shiny black shoes. She is obviously the adopted child Butters' parents were telling him about. She appeared to be picking from under her fingernails and she looked over to meet her new family.

"Butters, this is your little sister, her name is Jelly." Linda introduced.

"Jelly Stotch, it'll be the perfect name for her and she won't have to live in that terrible orphanage anymore." Stephen added with an approving smile.

Butters' eyes widened. "O-O-Orphanage?"

"Yes, Butters," Linda replied. "You see, Jelly was an orphan, living a hard-knock life. She's been wanting a mommy and daddy of her own since hers are now dead, so we'll be her new mommy and daddy, and you'll be her big brother."

"B-B-Big brother?" Butters was still in shock.

"Yes, Butters, you'll help us look out for Jelly and give her moral guidance, it's your job as her older brother now." Stephen added.

"Aw, jeez..." Butters was terribly nervous about that and dapped her knuckles nervously.

"Jelly, come meet your big brother." Linda lightly commanded.

The girl, Jelly, blinked, then hopped off the couch and walked up to her older adoptive brother.

"Jelly, this is your brother, his name is Butters." Stephen explained.

Jelly and Butters exchanged glances. But, Jelly smiled small to Butters, feeling she was going to like him. Butters blinked, still a little scared, but then smiled back to her.

"H-Hello..." Butters weakly waved.

Jelly still smiled. "Hi..."

"Let's hope you two get along." Stephen smiled. "Come, Linda, why don't we get Jelly and Butters' rooms together for when they sleep tonight?"

"Good idea." Linda nodded, following her husband.

Butters watched them leave, still mad inside that they were giving his room like that and looked back to Jelly. "I hope we get along just fine, you and me... I'll SHOW ya to all my friends."

Jelly gave a shrug. "Okay."


End file.
